I’m Yours
by DaSmiley99
Summary: Theo and Liam are after Cupid. Yeah, Cupid. And that’s a bad idea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! I'm back with another Thiam fic! Here's the first chapter, I have too much ideas for them to fit only in a one-shot. I will post the other chapters whenever I can! Peace out ! :)**

 **-DaSmileyWrites**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf and their characters.**

Theo did not expect to be woken up by a knock on his truck's window, certainly not when he was this close to falling asleep. Especially when he was... in the middle of nowhere. Nobody was supposed to find him. Obviously, the McCall Pack didn't need him anymore. The Anuk-ite was killed,Monroe ran away from Beacon Hills, the hunters can't do anything without their leader and Gerard _-that son of a bitch-_ was finally dead. Things were peaceful for a while.

Another knock brutally got him out of his thoughts.

Theo curses under his breath and rises up from his backseat in a sitting position. The chimera slowly looks out the window. His eyes widen at the sight before him. Liam Dunbar was grinning like a moron at Theo through the window. The beta waved when he realized the chimera had his eyes on him. Theo got out of his truck in a sigh. The chimera leaned against his truck, crossed his arms on his chest and looked at Liam.

"What are you doing here?" Theo asked, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, hello to you too. "Liam responded dryly.

"What do you want?"Theo asked in a sigh. Liam raised an eyebrow at him.

"Scott didn't tell you? Something quite dangerous is on the loose. Scott explained the situation to me and asked me to find you,'cause we might need your help."

"Might?" Theo repeated, unsure of his choice of words.

"Well, in fact, we need you." Liam slowly added.

"Is it that bad?" Theo asked.

The chimera could smell the anxiety rolling off the beta in waves. _Yeah, maybe it's that bad._

"Well... Yeah. " the beta finally spoke.

"Alright, listen. What I'm going to tell you is pretty absurd, so don't laugh at me. I dare you."

Theo nods in response, a smile already forming on his lips.

"We are after Cupid." Liam said in one breath.

"You're saying that we have find Cupid? The _Cupid_? Like, the winged dude with a _fucking_ bow and arrows?" The chimera asked, looking at Liam.

"Yeah."

" _Oh. My. God._ " Theo gasped, a chuckle on his lips. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw Liam pouting at his reaction. The beta looked like a freaking angry puppy. Theo brought his head back, laughing even harder. Liam stared at him, still pouting. Liam never heard him laugh. He only heard a few chuckles here and there, but never a laugh. And God it's beautiful.

Just like the rest of h- _ **What was he thinking? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid !**_ Liam unconsciously shakes his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. He looks away from the chimera for a few seconds and when he stares back at Theo,the older boy was already staring at him.

"You're serious? You're not messing with me?" Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Why would I do that?"

Theo shrugs in response.

He stopped leaning against his truck and got closer to Liam.

"How did you find me?" Theo asked softly.

Liam opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Theo smirked at the sight in front of him. He caught him off guard.

"Let me guess, you tracked my scent?"

Liam gulps and nods.

Theo chuckled and looked into his eyes.

"Well done. I guess you found me." Theo said with a smile. His smile got wider when he heard Liam's heart skip.

He turned on his heels and got in his truck. He turned his head in Liam's direction with a playful smile on his lips.

"Get in. We're hunting Cupid."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ! Here's the second chapter ! Hope you like it. The story is going kinda slow and I apologize for that, but I didn't want to be overwhelmed with all my writing. I have more to come ;)**

 **Peace out ! :)**

 **-DaSmileyWrites**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Wolf still doesn't belong to me, sadly.**

Liam was surprised that Theo agreed to help him without asking anything. Knowing the chimera, it was unlikely that he didn't say a word. Most of the time, Theo wants to be prepared to every single outcome and wants to gather as much information he could find. To Liam, the fact that Theo agreed to help the Pack and decided to follow him without asking anything was odd.

Theo suddenly nudged him on the shoulder, still keeping his eyes on the road.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him.

"I kinda lost you for a moment. You still haven't responded to my question." Theo said softly, sending side glances at Liam.

"I'm sorry. I guess I was deeply lost in my thoughts there." Liam sighs. Theo lightly chuckled at him.

"I can't blame you for that. We all have our moments like this. I'm just surprised that you actually _think_." The chimera said with a smirk. The beta huffed at him.

"You're an asshole."

"So, how do we find Cupid? Do you know his actual location?" Theo asked, turning his head at the beta.

Liam grins and nods at him.

"Scott called me and told me that he found a dead body in the woods. We met at his house and his brought a heart shaped arrow covered in blood." Liam started.

"Do you know what that thing is capable of?" Theo asked.

"Only a bit? The rest of the pack came to Scott's house to figure out what was that thing. Scott took a photo of the body and showed it to us." Liam said, cringing at the last part.

"The skin was slowly turning to black,the veins on the body were bigger than usual and blood was pouring out of everywhere. It was horrifying. " Liam said with a shudder.

Theo stared at him, eyes widen in disgust.

"So, You're telling me that Cupid is a _killer_?"

Liam hesitated to respond.

"Well... it's complicated." Liam finally spoke.

"How is that complicated? That thing fucking killed someone!" Theo shouted, slightly annoyed.

Liam cringed at his tone. Seeing the beta's reaction, Theo immediately softened.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away. I just..."

He didn't know what to say next. He couldn't put a finger on what he was currently feeling. Liam suddenly spoke.

"You're afraid. You're afraid of feeling something. " Liam said softly.

"You know in the hospital, I saw it. When you took Gabe's pain. You care, Theo. You don't have to be afraid of feeling something. Emotions can be a strength. You are allowed to be afraid of what will happen tonight, you can feel fear. 'Cause it makes us all human deep inside. You can care. And you know, I know you care about the pack, about me. I know that because I realized that somehow, you're my anchor." Liam looked into the chimera's eyes. His gaze was clearly saying _we are each other anchors, don't even deny it._

"When Hayden left, I was devastated. I thought she left me. I understood that we weren't together anymore, but still, it hurt. I loved her with all my heart. She brought me so much joy. Then all this shit about the Anuk-ite started. Then you stayed by my side. But you didn't had to, it was your choice. I'm glad that you stayed with us, with _me_." Liam declared, eyes watering. He suddenly understood that they were almost the same. They understood each other and always stayed at each other sides without asking questions. They didn't even need to speak, they communicated through their eyes, their souls. It was almost like when they were together, they were one.

They looked into each other's eyes for a brief moment. Then the chimera slowly smiled at the beta, blushing slightly. **That**. **That's** **it**. The smile that only Liam had seen. And he wishes to see it more often. Just the thought of it made his heart flutter with pure joy.

"Thank you. You know, for understanding me. When no one else could. For keeping up with me. I appreciate it." Theo finally said after a few seconds. Liam instinctively knew that he was sincere somehow. He couldn't really explain it, it was just there, deeply within himself.

Liam breathed through his nose and his eyes widened.

"Theo! Stop the truck! I've picked his scent! He's around here somewhere!" Liam exclaimed, turning his head in Theo's direction.

Theo slows down and stops the engine. The older boy stared at Liam with a huge grin.

"Are you ready? Let's kick some feathery ass."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody ! Here's the third chapter! He's a bit longer than the first two chapters, I'm explaining some things in this one :)**

 **And you will finally know who will be shot with Cupid's arrow! ;)**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Peace out! ;)**

 **-DaSmileyWrites**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Wolf doesn't belong to me.**

They have been walking in the forest for about an hour, and they still didn't find anything. Liam was trying his absolute best to track him, but his scent just kept disappearing into thin air. One moment he had it, then it was gone.

The beta stopped walking and closed his eyes to track Cupid's scent once more. He frowned. This dude smelled like...Flowers. And chocolate. What. The. Hell.

"What?"

Liam looked up at Theo, who was staring at him over his shoulder.

The beta licked his lips and hesitated to speak.

"This dude, he smells like... flowers. And chocolate. It's weird." Liam muttered.

"You've been tracking his scent for hours now and you realized that just now?" Theo responded, a mocking smile on his lips.

"And besides, it's understandable. He's Cupid. Duh." Theo spoke, still smiling. Liam rolled his eyes at him, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Whatever." The beta huffed.

Now that he was thinking about it, the beta was missing those moments with Theo. Sure, there are broken noses here and there, they are often at each other's throats and they were often picking a fight, but they had many laughs together, they had the same temper, they could understand each other without actually speaking and the beta was feeling extremely good when he was with him. Since he brought him back from hell, he noticed all those changes within Theo's person. In the past, he was manipulative, vicious and cruel. The past Theo only cared for power. Now, he just wanted to live. It was obvious when he was looking at Theo, the Dread Doctors didn't "teach" him the difference between light and dark. He only did what he was asked without asking any questions. He didn't know how to care, hell, he didn't even know he could care. He still need to learn that emotions and feelings are a strength. That he can rely on them. He was so proud when Theo took Gabe's pain. He took pain for the first time, it was proof that he was able to care. In a manner, Gabe reminded him of Theo. They were both afraid of disappointing the people who trusted them, they both tried to find their place in the world, find where they belonged, they both tried to discover their true selves by themselves, they were what people wanted them to be. They were survivors in this cruel world that wasn't on their side from the start. But Liam,Theo or anybody can't really blame Gabe for not realizing that he wasn't on the right side at first. He was troubled. He didn't know who were the bad guys anymore. The werewolves or the hunters ? Sometimes the human is the heartless monster in the bunch. Liam could see in his eyes that he found peace when Theo took his pain. He was somehow happy. His whole body didn't feel anything, he felt numb.

 _He must be at peace, since somebody cared about him after all._

They stared at each other, not saying a word. Feeling himself blush, Liam lowered his head, looking at the ground.

Suddenly a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Wow, there's so much sexual tension between you two, I could slice it with a knife."

The two boys yelped at the sudden presence.

"What?" Theo and Liam spoke in unison.

They heard a laugh in the darkness.

"You guys aren't even subtle. I can sense everything between you two."

"What are you talking about?" Liam asked, frowning at the figure in the shadows.

The figure groans in annoyance.

"Oh god. It happens every time."

"Who the fuck are you?" The chimera finally spoke.

"Huh, Theo? I think we found Cupid." Liam said, looking at the chimera in slight panic.

Theo widened his eyes at him.

Before the chimera had a chance to speak, The figure spoke first.

"You're right my boy! I'm Cupid, at your service!" He said, smiling with pride. And then that fucker _winked_ at Liam. And that make the chimera's blood boil. Cupid then looked at him curiously.

"Don't worry, I won't steal your boyfriend. No need to be jealous." He said with a smirk.

Theo gaped at him.

"Why are you assuming we're together? 'Cause we're not." Liam asked in confusion.

"Your _link_." Cupid simply said.

"Our link?" Liam asked, waiting for him to continue.

"It's incredibly strong. I've never sensed anything like this before. You two are tightly connected to each other. There's chemistry between you two.You can speak with your eyes, your hearts are beating as one and your souls understand each other. I've been observing you for quite a long time."Cupid said with a proud smile, his wings flapping with excitement.

Liam and Theo stared at the angel, not daring to say a thing.

The angel rolled his eyes, groaning in frustration.

"Wow, you guys are oblivious to the obvious." Cupid said in a sigh.

"Are you that friendly with everybody just before you kill them?" Theo growled, groaning when Liam punched his arm.

The angel winced.

"Details..."

Theo huffed, not satisfied with the angel's answer.

"Look, I'm just doing my job. I didn't want to kill anybody, it's just... the circumstances." Cupid sighs.

Liam raised an eyebrow at him.

"What circumstances?" Theo yelled, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration.

"It's a long story."

Theo wanted to scream at the top of his lungs.

Sensing Theo's anger, Liam softly took his hand in his. He looked into his eyes and he flashed a smile filled with kindness at him. Theo's heart skipped a beat at the sight before him. Liam looked so beautiful. It was breathtaking.

 _ **Wait. Woah. No. Not going there.**_

Theo felt himself blush. He hoped the darkness won't give him away, otherwise he was screwed.

"Boys, can you stop flirting? I'm trying to do my job here." Cupid said with his hands on his hips.

The boys broke apart, suddenly aware of their proximity.

"Teenagers." Cupid chuckled.

The angel suddenly pulled an arrow out of nowhere and started to prepare his bow.

Liam took a step closer to the angel.

"We're not gonna let you walk out of this forest. I'm sorry, but we consider you as a threat." Liam spoke firmly.

Cupid playfully smiled at him.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. I already found my target." Cupid said with a twinkle in his eyes.

 ** _Don't you dare touch him._**

As if he was reading his mind, Cupid pointed his bow in Liam's direction. Liam braised himself for the pain. He slowly closed his eyes. He heard a faint whisper.

 _I'm sorry._

But then, the pain never came. He felt a pair of hands grabbing him and pushing him out of the way. He fell on the ground. The beta looked up and locked eyes with Theo. The chimera gasped as he felt the arrow piercing his chest.

 _As long Liam's safe,nothing matters._

He suddenly felt weak, his legs weren't supporting him anymore. He only heard his anchor saying his name before passing out.

 _ **Theo! Theo ! Theo !**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Here's chapter four !**

 **Theo is a little bit OC in this chapter ;)**

 **He's high on love right now.**

 **Sorry for the heartbreaking moment in advance.**

 **Hope you like it !**

 **-DaSmileyWrites**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

Theo felt weird. He could feel, sense, smell everything around him, but he was struggling so much to keep his eyes open. He was numb. He felt everything and nothing at the same time. And God it felt so fucking weird.

He remembered being found in his truck by Liam, who didn't even asked questions about his living conditions or maybe he didn't realized that he lived in his truck, he remembered founding Cupid in the forest, and

- _what a strange dude!_ \- according to Liam, he fucking smells like flowers and chocolate. At this moment he thought that Liam was so adorable.

 _ **Huh... Already going there?**_

He especially remembered being shot in the chest, taking the hit for Liam. Because that _fucker_ wanted to shot his angry puppy! He remembered passing out... And then nothing.

Theo feels like a bus rolled on him. Every inch of his body was aching.

The chimera groans while trying to open his sleepy eyes. He felt a light pressure on his right arm, meaning to comfort him. Somehow, he instinctively knew that it was his anchor.

"L-Liam." Theo finally spoke, his voice hoarse.

He opened his eyes and slowly turned his head towards the beta, his gaze slightly blurry.

The beta looked at him. He had bags under his eyes. _Was he waiting for him to wake up ?_

Theo felt himself smile.

"How do you feel?"

He can't explain why, but something inside him _broke_.

Theo broke into a goofy smile and looked at Liam with laughter in his eyes.

"I feel like a marshmallow!" Theo said in a giggle.

The chimera slowly sits up and stares at the beta curiously. He pokes his chin with his finger and looks at Liam from his head to toes, still smiling like an idiot.

He suddenly hopped on his feet and walked closer to the beta, who had his eyes widen at him in shock.

The chimera carefully puts his hand into Liam's hair, letting a content sigh when his fingers met an unexpected softness. He cupped the beta's face with his free hand and looked into his eyes.

Liam was gaping at him, shocked by Theo's strange behavior. The younger boy was about to say something, but Mason walked into the room. _Thank god._

"Hey Liam, is Theo awa-" His best friend stopped himself at the sight before him. He raised his eyebrows at them.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" The human said in a smirk.

Liam pushed himself away from Theo, who crossed his arms over his chest and started pouting at him.

"Nope. He's just being weird." Liam said, putting his hand on his hips in a sigh.

"When he woke up, he was fine. Until he looked at me. That's when he started acting weird." Mason frowned.

When Liam called him in the middle of the night, his first thought was _Is somebody dying?_ But when his best friend explained the situation to him, he thought he was being ridiculous and playing a prank on him. But when they meet at Deaton's clinic with the rest of the pack and saw the arrow in Theo's chest, he realized that he wasn't messing with him. _Beacon Hills gets weirder and weirder, isn't it?_

But still he didn't believe the Cupid thing. Maybe that dude was just a wannabe. But hey, he wasn't there with them, so he just have to trust Liam. He was doubting him until now.

What Liam said about Theo's behavior was extremely obvious about what was currently happening. But the fact that Liam didn't realize yet made him snort.

Liam frowned at him, a confused look on his face.

"I may know what is happening with Theo." Mason said with a smug smile.

Liam blinked, not saying anything.

"Theo fell in love. Because of that dude's arrow, he fell in love with the first person he saw when he woke up. And that person is you Liam." Mason explained.

Liam widen his eyes at him. Mason smirked when he saw Liam's cheeks reddening.

"He's not really himself right now. Maybe the effects are stronger since he's a chimera." The human said, poking his chin with his finger, deep in his thoughts.

"Does anybody know how to save him?" Liam asked, glancing at Theo over his shoulder. His best friend shakes his head.

"I don't know. I will meet up with Lydia and see if we can do anything about it. I don't know how long it's gonna take, it may take a while."

Mason puts his hand on Liam's shoulder and softly smiles at him.

"Can you take care of him?"

"Why me?" Liam responded in surprise.

"Because he trusts you." Mason simply said, hoping his best friend will get the hint. Liam seemed to hesitate, but then he nodded.

"Alright, I will. I'm going to take him home with me and keep an eye on him."

Liam said, looking at Theo over his shoulder. The chimera healed in his sleep after Deaton pulled the arrow from his chest, so he wasn't worried about that anymore. Now Theo only needs sleep. Theo looked at him, beaming happily. After seeing that smile,the beta couldn't help but smile too.

A few hours later 

"God, you're beautiful." Theo said, looking at Liam. Theo woke up a few minutes ago and he was greeted with such a beautiful face. His brain stopped working. He felt like he couldn't control what he was saying anymore, so these words just slipped out of his mouth without warning. When the chimera looked at Liam to see his reaction, he wasn't expecting this one.

He was a blushing mess. He was bright red.

Theo smiled softly at him, his smile got only wider when he listened to the beta's fast heartbeat.

"W-W-What?" The younger boy stuttered, refusing to meet the chimera's gaze.

"I said you're beautiful." Theo said, still smiling.

Liam gulped and finally met his eyes. He tried to calm his heartbeat, but he just couldn't. Theo turned him into a puddle.

"Did you sleep well?" Liam asked him.

"Well, yes. But being greeted with your delightful face was definitely a great bonus." Theo said, winking at him.

 _Was it possible for Liam to get even redder? Yup. Definitely._

"Shut up, you're embarrassing me !" Liam muttered, hiding his face in his hands.

At this moment, Liam swears he heard Theo giggling like a child. And that is the cutest sound he ever heard in his life.

"Thank you."

Liam raised his head at Theo. The chimera was looking at him like he was the most important thing in the world. The beta looked into his eyes, only to found relief, affection and...love? in them.

"For what?" Liam asked.

"For everything. For freeing me from hell. For staying with me even if you weren't fond of me. For considering me as you responsibility. For changing me. For anchoring me. For showing me how to care, how to love. I wanted to thank you for everything you've given me."

Liam didn't know how to react. He just stared at him, his mouth slightly open.

"Thank you for making me fall in love with you Liam." Theo said, looking into Liam's ocean eyes.

Liam let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The beta certainly didn't expect that. He didn't even realized he was crying until the older boy wiped his tears with his finger, looking at him with kindness.

"You don't mean it, Theo. It's not real. You're not in love with me." Liam whispered in a sad tone. His heart broke for Theo. The first love he ever felt for him was fake. It's not fair.

His heart shattered even harder when he saw the broken look on Theo's face. He just broke his heart. He didn't want to do this to him, but he just couldn't let Theo experience something like this. It wasn't right.

The beta's ringtone broke the silence, startling them both.

Liam grabbed his phone in the pocket of his jeans and answered while suppressing a sob.

"Hello?"

"Liam?" It was Mason.

"Do you have anything new?" Liam asked.

"Well yes. We know how to save Theo. But it's complicated." Mason said in hesitation.

"God, Mason. Just tell me." Liam groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Alright. We have to found his "soulmate". It's the only person that can save him."

"Why do I feel like there's a catch?"

Liam sighed in annoyance, sniffing a little.

"Because there's one. If we don't find his soulmate in 24 hours, he will die."

 _His heart nearly stopped.That was it. The line that he absolutely didn't want to hear._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of this story and well, this had been a roller coaster of emotions! I want to thank all of you who liked my story and commented on it. To know that people liked my writing, really keeps me going and makes me want to write more. This is by far the longest chapter ever ! So relax, make yourself comfortable and prepare some tissues in advance. Sorry about that. I cried so many times while writing this :'(**

 **But don't worry, there's a happy ending ;)**

 **Peace out and see you next time !**

 **-DaSmileyWrites**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.**

He was going to die. He was going to die. Theo was going to die.

No matter how many times he repeated that sentence in his head, he just couldn't register it. He just couldn't believe it that easily. He just couldn't. It hurts too much.

If the pack can't help him, Liam will lose his anchor.

He doesn't want to lose his friend to that winged bitch.

"Liam, are you alright?" Mason asked, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Liam slowly nods,but doesn't look at him.

"We're going to do everything in our power to save him, okay?" Corey spoke, walking around the corner of Liam's living room. The beta raised his head at him, sending him a sad smile.

"Okay,now everybody is here." Scott spoke, looking at everyone around the kitchen table.

"Mason, you called us in emergency. So what did you and Lydia found earlier?" The alpha said, turning to his left to look at Mason, who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

Mason seemed to hesitate, so Lydia spoke first, most to the human's delight.

"It took us a while to found anything about Cupid's arrow, but we learned that the person stung by it will be falling asleep, due to the magic inside it. When the person wakes up, they will fall in love with the first person they see. They will be high on love. Some will act like children and others will flirt. The effects are different with each person. But they have to find their soulmate, otherwise the magic inside the arrow will consume them and will kill them. Only proof of True Love will save them." Lydia explained, taking Stiles' hand in hers. Her boyfriend squeezed her hand in reassurance. She leaned into his embrace when she felt his arm over her shoulders. Stiles kissed the top of her head.

"Does anybody knows about Theo's relationships?" Malia asked, intrigued.

"We could start from here." Derek spoke, earning a nod from Malia.

"I think he kissed Tracy once." Corey suddenly said. Liam involuntarily winced at the sentence.

"Yeah, but it was a diversion. All he wanted was her power." Mason retorted, looking at his boyfriend.

"And she's dead. So I don't think she's his soulmate." Stiles said.

"I don't think he had any love interests. Cause he spent the majority of his life with the Dread Doctors, he certainly did not thought about finding a girlfriend." Malia said without messing a beat.

"Or a boyfriend." Mason said, looking straight into Liam's eyes with a little smile.

Scott and Stiles looked at him with raised eyebrows. Everyone else had a smug smile on their faces.

Liam didn't know what was happening.

 _Awkward_.

A pained sound broke him out of his thoughts. It was coming from upstairs. Where Theo currently was.

He rushed up the stairs, ignoring his best friend calling his name. He opened his bedroom door in a slam and his heart flinched when he saw the sight in front of him.

Theo's skin was paler than usual and he was coughing, blood coming out of his mouth. Liam rushed over to his friend's side, heartbeat beating rapidly. His state is getting worse faster than he thought and that's not a good sign.

Liam took Theo's hand in his, attempting to take his pain, but when he saw that it wasn't working, he let out a sob. It was consuming him faster than expected and Liam didn't like that one bit.

Corey and Mason were watching them, leaned against the door frame with a knowing look.

"Theo can be saved." Mason suddenly spoke.

Liam turned his head in Mason's direction with a look of confusion written on his face.

Corey let out a sad sigh.

"What? How?" Liam said, wiping his eyes with his shirt's sleeve.

"You have to find out. You're the only one who doesn't know yet. I'm sorry to say it like that. But it's you and you alone. You have to think. You have to follow your heart." Mason said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand and closing the door behind him.

"What does that even mean?" Liam said, sobbing harder.

He never thought it would end that way. He didn't saw it coming and it wasn't fair. Not for him, but for Theo. Even after everything he did, he didn't deserve to die that way. He didn't deserve to die at all. Liam felt useless. He couldn't do anything to save him. Now he has to see death with his own eyes, again. He felt infinite sadness. He felt powerless before, but now it was even worse. The beta wanted to protect him. And still,he was the one being protected. He watched that arrow piercing the chimera's chest in horror and he couldn't do anything about it. It was devastating.

Since the war ended, Liam spent a lot of time with Theo. He was starting to grow on him. They were good friends even. He missed his sarcastic remarks and his smug smiles he pulled when he was winning an argument against Liam. He would never say it out loud, but he was missing the old Theo. The one he brought out of hell. The one who started changing by his side. The one who started protecting him without thinking, like it was second nature. The one who was fighting with him in perfect unison. Like they were one. They were _one_.

He missed everything they did together. He missed him. _**Him**_.

"I never thought it would end that way. I was happy though." Theo's soft voice spoke, getting Liam out of his thoughts.

Liam raised his head at him and looked into his eyes. The beta squeezed his hand harder and the chimera smiled at him in return.

"Don't." Liam sobbed, tears falling on his cheeks.

"I have to."

Liam looked away, refusing to look at him longer.

"Hey, look at me. Liam." Theo softly said, squeezing his hand. He hesitated before turning his head slowly in Theo's direction. The chimera smiled lovingly at him.

"You know, I'm glad. I was glad to be alive for a little longer. Cause I got to know you a little better. I got to spent time with you. I think bringing me back from hell was your best decision." Theo started. He felt tears rolling down his cheeks, but right now he didn't care. He had to say it. _Now_.

"I regret everything that I did to you and the pack in the past. God I'm a fucking monster. How can I feel fine after what I did? It's eating me alive. It's consuming me. I don't deserve to be in the pack and I understand Scott's decision. Nobody would accept someone like me in their pack. It's understandable. I can't blame them. I can only blame myself.I was too weak to resist the Dread Doctors. I became a monster because of me.

Then I met you. And God that's the best thing that happened in my shitty life. You understood me without even trying. Somehow I felt a connection between us. I kept going back to you. I was addicted to you. I felt free with you. You gave me everything that I didn't even deserved. I allowed myself to feel things when I came back, to become a new person. To accept my new self in the process. Then without warning I fell. I fell hard for you. When the realization kicked in, I felt alive and free. You bring me so much joy just by being your angry self. Just by being yourself. You make me feel so much better just by being here with me. It feels so good. But at the same time, it hurts. It hurts so much. " Theo started, crying even harder than before. His bottom lip was shaking and he squeezed Liam's hand a little bit harder. Liam let out a sob. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were shining with so much emotion.

"It hurts to know that you can't return my feelings. It hurts to know that I don't deserve anything that you gave me. I can't blame you for not loving me. I can't blame you for being frustrated because I didn't give you anything back. You don't have to be sorry for not returning those feelings, Liam. It's just how it is. I'm happy anyway. I can't blame you for giving me everything you could, when I know I can't give anything back to you in the way you want. I can't blame you. I don't blame you for being your adorable beautiful self. I was glad to fall in love with you of all people. I'm not afraid of death anymore, if that means I get to see you one last time."

Liam shakes his head, refusing to believe that last sentence. He just wouldn't be able to live without him. He looked into Theo's eyes, searching for a lie. He only found _Love_. He widened his eyes, the truth hitting him.

Theo was in love with him. For real.

And now he was dying, right in front of his eyes. He just couldn't be able to live without him. He would miss everything about him. He would just feel empty inside. Just thinking about it was destroying him. He screwed his chance to be with him, goddammit.

 _Wait. Oh. My. God._

 _He wanted to facepalm himself. Why did he realize it just now?_

"God, I'm a fucking idiot." Liam groaned.

Theo chuckled weakly, blood pouring out of his mouth.

The chimera breath started slowing down without a warning. Liam gasped in panic. The beta climbed into his bed, taking the sick chimera into his arms. He wiped the hair out of Theo's forehead with shaky hands.

"No. No. No. No." Liam whispers in panic. Theo brings his hand up and cupped his cheek, wiping his tears in the process. Liam covered Theo's hand with his own and caressed it with his thumb.

"God you're breathtaking. You're so beautiful." Theo said in a whisper.

Liam couldn't bring himself to talk back to Theo.

"I love you." Theo said one last time.

Liam cried his heart out when he watched Theo's life being drained from his eyes.

"No. No. No!"

"Theo! Please don't leave me!"

"I didn't even got to tell you that I'm in love with you, asshole !"

 _I'm so sorry for not realizing it sooner. For not telling you that I'm in love with you._

 _Now I've lost you._

"Screw it. I'm so fucking desperate. You better get back to me, Theo!" Liam almost shouted.

He kissed him. Unlike their daily fights, it was soft,kind and full of love.

The beta made sure to deliver what he was feeling for the chimera in that kiss, hoping it would get to Theo.

He had been dying to do that for a long time. _Nope. Not dying. Bad choice of words._

Liam leaned back, looking at Theo's face, hoping for him to open his eyes.

But nothing happened.

The younger boy leaned his head against the chimera's chest, letting out a sob out of despair.

"Come back to me, Theo. I... I love you, I love you! Fuck, I love you so much." Liam whispers to him.

Suddenly, a hand gets into his hair, soothing him softly. The beta slowly raised his head, tears falling on his cheeks. Theo was currently smiling at him, caressing his hair. Liam felt himself smile. Theo is alive.

"Missed me?" Theo spoke, his smile turning into a smug smirk.

Liam rolled his eyes.

He kissed him to shut him up. To Liam's delight, Theo responded hungrily to the kiss, melting into it.

Their kiss was messy, hot and wet with tears. Liam's tongue poked Theo's lips, wanting to explore his mouth. The chimera gladly let him in, moaning on the beta's lips. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance. They kissed until they couldn't breathe. They let themselves drown into their love.

 _This. This is perfect. Everything was perfect now._

Until Mason bursted through the door with his boyfriend behind him, a smile on his face.

"I guess everything is fine now? It was about time!" Mason said, grinning at Corey. They gave each other an high five.

Liam and Theo chuckled at each other.

"Now, let's just get out of here before they resume their super hot make out session." Corey said to Mason, grinning at him. Mason responded with a laugh, before exiting the room with his boyfriend.

Liam could hear Corey singing _let's get it on_ with his worst Marvin Gaye voice behind his bedroom door, making him laugh. He laughed harder when he heard Mason smacking his boyfriend's arm, Corey yelping in response.

The beta turned his head in Theo's direction. The chimera was looking at him with so much love in his eyes. He couldn't believe all this love was directed at him.

"Hey, Liam." Theo said, a smile on his voice. His smile had reached his eyes, making them shining beautifully. He was so beautiful like this, that was a good look for him. Happiness.

"Yeah?" He replied, passing a soft hand in Theo's hair.

"Would you go on a date with me?" The chimera asked, looking into his eyes.

"Is that even a question?" Liam replied in a laugh.

"I will take that as a yes." Theo said with a smile, leaning towards Liam and kissed him again softly on the lips.

 ** _~The End~_**


End file.
